Toshiro Hitsugaya pet
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Note, this predate all of my bleach fanfics, and any real summary will ruin the surprise. It will also be a fanfic with many diffrent stories about the pet. T because of Zaraki


-1_**This will be out of character for me. Or will it?**_

"I don't trust you." Tosiro tells me.

"Time to get your bath." Snaps him in a bath

I own nothing but my own characters.

Onwards to the story

The scene in place that could be called mid-way heaven was not normal. Hell, it was down right opposite the usual normal. Instead of Toshiro chasing his vice-captain, Matsumoto was chasing her captain. The angry person was not the pint size genius, rather the-scared-of-their-mind person. It wasn't _really _his fault, _she_ was the one that pissed him off. He wasn't to blame when all her precious sake bottles broke from the cold. Now, Matsumoto loved many things; slacking off, relaxing, not doing paperwork, sake, and of course, her captain. But in all fairness, sake was there first. And her captain had 'killed' her older friend. And she was going to avenge her 'friend'.

"CAPTAIN TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA, COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A TRUE MAN!!!!" She shouted across the Court of Pure Souls running at high speeds, faster than anyone has ever seen before. Toshiro, who had a huge brain and a zanpaktou who was laughing his scaly ass off right at that moment, decided to take it like a true man and hide. He went to a place that he knew that she would never put a foot in. The sewers. He could hear her belting out her screams of anger and decided that the deeper and older tunnels were safer. They were also further from her.

_I am her captain, I am a freaking genius, I am a hundred and twenty years young! So why I am so damn scared? _Hitsugaya whimpered to himself and Hyorinmaru.

_**Ah young one, you should go out and take the consequences. It will prove to the whole soul society that you are not a little boy, but a man.**_

_ARE YOU INSANE?!?! She'll kill ME if I go up there! _

_**But it is childish to hide.**_

_It is certain death NOT to hide. And why do you want me to go up there?! _He was panicking so badly as he ran down a dead-end corner. He stopped so he could catch his breath.

_**No reason. Just that you are ALWAYS boasting that you are SO mature.**_

"**SHUT UP** **HYORINMARU!!**" He screamed at his annoying zanpakuto. How dare he use his own personality against him. In retrospect, he shouldn't have shouted. He was, after all, trying to hide. The word in focus was 'trying'.

"Aha, I found you!" The littlest captain of all previous, current and future records let out a small yelp as his lieutenant stood tall and pissed off. "And you have nowhere to…" She never fished that sentence as the little boy dived into the slush.

Using muscles to propel himself, he saw a small hole in the wall. One too small for Matsumoto to get through. After swimming to the little crack in the wall, he was beginning to need to breathe. He broke the surface and after hulling his soggy ass on to the side, he received the precious gases needed for live. When he was done panting he began to look around. He found he was in a small cave in the shape of a half sphere. He leaned against the side of the wall where he knew the sewers where. He sighed defeated as he knew that he had only a few minutes before his busty lieutenant came smashing through and give out whatever punishment she had for him for destroying her drinks.

As he walked down the cave, he saw that the walls were forming a round end. He knew that he would not be getting out this way, and yet he wanted to make sure he wasn't wrong. He came up the end wall with a small opening that was providing the air down here, but too small even for him to use for an escape. Ignoring the laughing ice dragon in his head, he took another look around in the small cave.

He then noticed something. On the ground was a rock. It was the size of his head, and was white as his hair. It took him several second to figure out why this seemed so wrong. Then realized that he had not seen another rock, or a pebble in the cave. This was the only thing here. And the fact it was pure white did not make any sense as it was pure white and the ground was lined with dust. By that logic, it should be covered in dust, but it wasn't.

But the strangest thing about the rock is that it seemed to be a living organism. It was spewing a weird reiatsu, and rocks definitely didn't have reiatsu. At least, not ones he knew. As he bent to pick it up, he heard his soul partner become very silent all of the sudden. '_What, you have nothing to say, lizard?'_

He picked up the rock and nearly dropped it. It was blazing hot. He shifted it between his hands and took off his white coat symbolising himself as the captain of squad ten and draped it around the stone. He quickly sat on the ground and brought it near his chest, slipping it near heart. He then heard a cracking sound. Matsumoto had knocked down the wall and came up standing tall and scary.

"Now Hitsugaya, lets handle this like, what is that thing?" She pointed at the rock that Toshiro was holding to his chest. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S MOVING!" She was right as it the stone began to shake. Toshiro and Matsumoto both came looked down at the twitching stone. With both on their knees, staring at the stone as it began to show cracks. _Mewroo. Merroo. _The cooing sound was repeated more and more loudly as the line began grow bigger and bigger. With a final _meroo_, the top of the stone came off, causing the woman to scraper behind her captain. Then a head appeared and a softer cooing sound was heard. A white, scaly head looked around, and stared at Toshiro. It gave a confused cooing sound and tilted its head. It's shell then crumpled and the little reptile was sent curling up in his white cloak.

"Hey there little, guy," Toshiro said out of his usual nature, "Come here." That was when he picked up his cloak and the thing to his chest. The thing then huddle against the small boy and started to coo more and more.

"Sir, what is **that **thing?" She pointed at smaller cute white being. She was looking over his shoulder and that caused it to let out a scared whimper and press its head harder on her captain.

"Matsumoto, stop it, you're scaring him," He stood up gently and began to rock the thing, causing more and more happy cooing sounds as he paced the cave. "I think it's a dragon. A baby dragon." As that was said, a hell butterfly came in. It came right for the captain, and was trying to find a place to land. It settled on the dragon's head.

"_Captain Hitsugaya, you are required to_ _attended emergency captain meeting." _There might have been more, but the little dragon was trying to eat it and sent flying away.

"Ah crap," He looked at his vice-captain who had a grin on her face. "You are not taking him. I see what they need and then I'll see someone for help with this little guy." With that he flash stepped out of there.

_In the captain meeting room._

"Where is captain Hitsugaya?" The Commander Captain looked at the empty space. "He is never late."

"I have an inking that he might be tied up with his lieutenant on some _issues_." Captain Ukitake said with a grin that matched Kyoraku own grin. But it didn't match the permanent grin on the squad three captain, Gin. Nothing did.

"Enough, we cannot wait for him any longer," The strongest fire soul reaper shouted. "This needs to be dealt with immediately."

"That's ok, I am here," The captain of squad ten came running in. A slight chuckle came out of the captains of squad eight and thirteen and a roar of laughter from the captain of squad eleven. He had a pink blanket draped around his shoulders, covering most of him. You could only really see was his head. And that was dripping water on the floor. "My apologizes for my tardiness. A small problem had come up and caused me to be late." He shifted from foot to foot before heading to his cushion. He was almost home free when captain Kenpachi grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought him close to his nose. As he did so, he nearly threw the captain of squad ten down the ground but still had a strong grip on him.

"Fuck, you really stink," He started at the squirming captain, who wasn't swatting him away his hands, but using his legs instead. "Where the fuck where you, the sewers?" He promptly tossed him the seat next to him, causing a small yelp. "Was that you squirt?" All eyes were on Toshiro, who would mostly like end up becoming Toshiro Hitsugaya Kenpachi and the first captain officially in charge of two squads. He just gave the current Kenpachi an evil glare and said yes. He spat it out with an angry glare.

"Ok then," The head captain spoke, very worried and confused with the youngest looking captain. "We have just sensed a very dangerous reiatsu. It has the potential to wipe out most of Sereitei. It belongs to a very dangerous beast know as a dragon. So it"

"Umm, sir?" Toshiro rubbed his neck with his right arm. "If that's the case, I can assure you that the dragon will not be a problem." He said it a sheepish grin, then another cooing sound was heard.

"Ok, that was not _you_!" Zaraki shouted. "Lets see what you're hiding!" He ripped off the blanket, ignoring the captain cry of anger. "What the fuck?!" That was the general motion as the captains started at the little creature holding the small dragon.

"Captain Hitsugaya, explain yourself immediately!" The command captain roared.

"Well, the thing is I found him in a cave in the sewers, and then he hatched and imprinted on me!" Hitsugaya was panicking, causing some smirks from some of the most serious captains. "I can't leave him or kill him! He thinks I'm his mother! I mean father!" He blushes as all of the captains let out laughter, some more politer than others. He then sputters out words as he rushes ways to save the little guy. "I already named him! He called Aisu Ouji."

"Well, that settles it for me," The captain of squad thirteen said with a chuckle and a bit of a cough. "He can keep his new pet." With the quick response of the other captains, the peaceful approval was heard throughout the room.

"You know, it is so rare that we have a dragon near by. Maybe I can do some studying on it," Well, almost all the captains. Captain twelve looked over the small white dragon with a evil gleam in his eyes. "In case the Dragens ever come back and attack us again."

"You will not touch Aisu Ouji !" Hitsugaya quickly moved the dragon out of reach of the insane captain. Forgetting that the captain has done experiments to his own body, one of them apparently extending arms. He grabbed the young dragon, ignoring the protest of the captains of squad one, four, seven, eight, ten, thirteen and the dragon himself, picking it up by the wings. Which caused Aisu Ouji to bite the hand of the captain. He should know that you don't do that to little hatchlings. But he didn't and he got bit for it.

"AHHH, let go you little beast!!!" He began to shake his hand but the dragon was not letting go.

"Aisu Ouji, let go of his hand!" He ran to scold the young dragon, trying to dislodge the teeth. "You cannot bite him; he is a captain, he is a powerful person that would hurt you, and, um," An embarrassed look came over him as he tried to think of reason to make the little dragon to stop biting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. An awkward silence went over the captains as no one else could think of another reason why. "Well, it is not nice and he can't taste _that _good. Now let go. Please." Hitsugaya held out his arm and the dragon quickly jumped into said arms and nestled in. That was after he spat a number of times, trying to get rid the taste of Mayuri Kurotsuchi in his little mouth as anyone would do.

"Hitsugaya-tachio, may I please see Aisu Ouji-chan?" Unohana asked with concern. "I want to see if Aisu Ouji is alright." Hitsugaya quickly went over to her, not one to disobey her, _ever_. As he walked over there slowly, he had to rock him gently as he was still shook up about Mayuri Kurotsuchi's attack. A soft sigh came out of the mouths of the older captains that dared to push their luck. He brought the little dragon near the captain, Aisu Ouji whimpering more and more. As he gave Aisu Ouji to Unohana, he stared at the captain of squad four. Somehow, she gave the dragon a look that made him stop whimpering, but had a look of pure fear on his scaly face. Aisu Ouji continued to stare at his mother, _**father**_, pleading to be picked back up.

"There there little guy, she just wants to make sure you're ok," Toshiro whispered to his little dragon. All the captains, even Ukitake, never seen Toshiro so, so, _nice_. "She is very nice lady. But do make her mad. _Ever!_ I have heard it is a very bad thing to do." A surprise chuckle was let out as the ice captain made a joke. And about a fellow captain! After a few kind twists and turns, Unohana placed the dragon down on the table, who quickly bounded for Hitsugaya arms, but settling for his shoulder. He ended up sitting like a cat, placing himself right next to his ear, cooing loudly. This caused captain eight and thirteen to laugh themselves hard enough to urinate themselves. Which they did.

"Commander Captain, I think it would be best if I went to gather information on raising dragons. Seeing how I have one now." Hitsugaya quickly moved to leave when the captain four when she spoke up.

"Actually, Hitsugaya-tachio, it's Aisu Hime," She gave him a grin. "It's a girl."

_There we go, so if you want to read more, you where to do it, same fanfic website, same fanfic story!_

By the way, Aisu Ouji means ice prince and Aisu Hime means ice princess.


End file.
